frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Zuzuu99/Kraina Lodu 2: Rozdział XIV
Czeeeść <3 Więc po pierwsze chciałabym po raz kolejny was bardzo, bardzo przeprosić. Rozdział miał być w październiku, a wyszło jak zwykle... -_- Po prostu w szkole nas zaganiali, były olimpiady i wgl, ale teraz mam już więcej czasu, więc będę sie starała dodawać częściej ;) ppostaram sie także szybko ponadrabiać wasze blogi :D Ale ta data nie jest też przypadkowa. Otóż dokładnie rok temu po raz pierwszy obejrzałam Krainę Lodu i dokładnie rok temu rozpoczęła sie moja miłośc do niej <3 Dodatkowo oglądałam OUat i mnie mega natchnął, w szczególności postać Anny. Ta aktorka ją tak idealnie przedstawiła, że sie zauroczyłam ^^, ogólnie moim zdaniem świetnie im wyszła część o Frozen <3 O i jeszcze pozdrówka dla fanów Percy'ego Jacksona, bo ja go kocham <3 Dobrz nie będę przedłużać. Ten rozdział dedykuję Zózi ''';) '''Bardzo proszę o komentarze, tak na powrót :3 Rozdział XIV Anna już od rana ćwiczyła panowanie nad mocą w swoim ognistym pałacu. Próbowała podpalić kukłę, jednak nic z tego nie wychodziło, nie potrafiła przede wszystkim się skupić. Ciałem była w pałacu, jednak myślami wciąż w Arendelle, z Elsą i Kristoffem… Po chwili otrząsnęła się i spróbowała jeszcze raz wypróbować swoją moc, niestety nic się nie stało. Dziewczyna usiadła z załamanymi rękami i rzekła: - Nubio to bez sensu, ja nie dam rady. Teraz tak myślę, że powinnam wrócić do domu…do rodziny… „Anno nie pamiętasz, jak zostałaś, jak cierpiałaś…Ahaa…Już wiem o co chodzi. Ty wciąż go kochasz. To właśnie miłość Cię osłabia.” Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, kochała go, ale nie sądziła, że to coś złego, pomimo tego co on jej zrobił. - Nubio, ale nie sądzę… „Posłuchaj się mnie. Moc jest potęgą, a miłość słabością. Musisz się wyzbyć tego, co czyni Cię słabą.” Musiała sobie to wszystko przemyśleć. Może Nubia ma rację, no bo w końcu na świecie liczy się potęga i władza, a nie słabość. Wstała i jeszcze raz postanowiła spróbować. Skupiła się na sobie i swojej mocy. Już nie myślała o tym, że tęskni i chce wrócić. Myślała o zdradzie Kristoffa, o tym ile bólu jej zadał, o Elsie, która przez tyle lat ją odpychała od siebie, nie chciała z nią nawet porozmawiać… W końcu poczuła się silniejsza. Otworzyła oczy. Jej wzrok nie był już pełen bólu i cierpienia. Teraz wyrażał nienawiść i żądzę władzy. Z końców jej palców wystrzelił ogień, kukła zaczęła się palić, a po chwili został z niej tylko szary proch. „Bardzo dobrze Anno. Jeszcze trochę i będziesz w stanie mi pomóc, a wtedy będziemy niepokonane” *** Cała czwórka już od dłuższego czasu wędrowała przez las. Gdyby nie Colin mogliby zginąć już z pięć razy. Albo z powodu pułapek zastawionych przez myśliwych, albo przez dzikie zwierzęta. Kristoff wciąż szedł zasępiały, myślami błądził szukając Anny. W końcu dotarli na niewielką kulistą polanę, chcieli chwilę odpocząć. Po chwili usłyszeli jakiś szelest, dochodzący z lasu. Colin natychmiast wstał i napiął łuk. Dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy. W końcu wyszedł stamtąd bardzo wysoki i umięśniony mężczyzna. Miał długie blond włosy i niebieskie oczy, ubrany był w białą koszulę, brązowe spodnie i rękawice oraz czarne buty. W jednej ręce trzymał ogromny dwuręczny miecz. Stał teraz przed nimi, a Colin mierzył do niego z łuku. - Spokojnie, poddaję się – rzekł ze śmiechem podnosząc ręce. - Kim jesteś? – zapytał wrogo Colin, mrużąc oczy. - Och! Gdzie moje maniery. Jestem Albion – wyciągnął do niego rękę w przyjaznym geście, ale Colin tylko odłożył łuk i się odwrócił. - On zawsze taki jest? – zapytał resztę, wciąż uśmiechając się do nich. Reszta jakby nie zwracając na niego uwagi patrzyła na Colina, który rzekł: - Tutaj musze was zostawić, dalej nie idę. - Co? Ale dlaczego? – zapytała Elsa. - Nie chcę. Nie mogę. Dalszej części lasu nie znam tak dobrze, ale mam nadzieję, że wam nic nie będzie – odpowiedział cicho, patrząc królowej w oczy, na co Hans natychmiast zesztywniał i napiął mięśnie. Wszyscy stali patrząc się to na niego, to na Elsę. Kobieta pod wpływem jego wzroku musiała spuścić oczy, jego zielony wzrok tak bardzo przypominał jej oczy Hansa. Nie wiedziała co a teraz zrobić. A może…Nie, to głupi pomysł…Chociaż… - Albion? Znasz może ten las? – zapytała odwracając się szybko. - Jak własną kieszeń! A czego lub kogo szukacie? - Mojej siostry Anny – na dźwięk jej imienia Kristoff się wyprostował, a kobieta kontynuowała – Widziałeś ją może? Jest trochę niższa ode mnie, ma rude włosy i niebieskie oczy… - Hmm…No w sumie…Jest chyba na północny-wschód stąd. - A mógłbyś nas do niej zaprowadzić? Proszę, to ważne – prosiła go królowa. - No dobra, w sumie mogę – wyciągnął do niej rękę, a ona ją uścisnęła – No to ruszajmy. Albion szedł z przodu, a cała reszta za nim. Po chwili Kristoff, który szedł na końcu, zauważył, że Colin także z nimi idzie. - Co ty robisz? – zapytał go Kris. - Idę z wami. Nie podoba mi się ten facet – odpowiedział cicho. - Mnie też, ale w sumie to samo myślałem o tobie. Colin popatrzył na niego spode łba. - Chcę Ci tylko pomóc, żebyś chociaż ty był szczęśliwy… - rzekł patrząc przed siebie. Kristoffa to bardzo zdziwiło. Jeszcze nie dawno mówił, że nie chce im pomagać, jednak wolał go nie pytać o tą nagłą zmianę, teraz liczyła się tylko Anna. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania